The invention relates to a method to cure the instability of a stepper motor and to a device to implement the method with the aid of a feedback signal which controls an angular parameter of control impulses of the stepping motor. Stepper motors are employed, for example, in printers, machines for generating drawings, floppy-drivers, hard disc-drivers and the like. From U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,316 there is known a method and a device to avoid oscillations and any loss of synchronism of stepper motors while using a tacho-alternator for providing an actual value, and a control circuit for regulation, namely modulation of the phase angle of the control impulses of the stepper motor.